GRAU
The Main Missile and Artillery Directorate of the Ministry of Defense of the Russian Federation (GRAU) is a department of the Russian Ministry of Defense. It is subordinate to the Chief of Armament and Munition of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation, a vice-minister of defense. In particular, the GRAU is responsible for assigning GRAU indices to Russian army munitions and equipment. Arsenals of the GRAU, according to Kommersant-Vlast in 2005, include the 60th at Kaluga, the 55th at Rzhev, the 75th at Serpukhov south of Moscow (all three in the Moscow Military District) and the 80th at Gagarskiy, the 116th at Krasno-Oktyarbrskiy and the 5th, all in the Volga-Urals Military District. The current Chief of the GRAU is Colonel General Vladimir N. Zaritskiy. __FORCETOC__ GRAU indices GRAU indices are of the form , with the optional suffix . A specially assigned codename may follow the index. For example: 2 S 19 Msta-S, the 2S19 Msta self-propelled howitzer. Misconceptions Several common misconceptions surround the scope and originating body of these indices. The GRAU designation is not an industrial designation nor is it assigned by the design bureau. In addition to its GRAU designation, a given piece of equipment could have a design name, and industrial name and a service designation. For example, one of the surface-to-air missiles in the S-25 Berkut air defense system has at least four domestic designations: *design name: La-205 *industry name: Product 205 *GRAU index: 5V7 *Soviet military designation: V-300 Some Soviet general-purpose bombs bore a designation that looked confusingly similar to GRAU. Designation scheme The first part of a GRAU index is a number indicating which of the several main categories of equipment a given item belongs to. The second part, a Cyrillic character, indicates the subcategory. The third part, a number, indicates the specific model. The optional suffix can be used to differentiate variants of the same model. 1 (Radio and electronics equipment) *1K: 1K1, the Buran space shuttle *1L: 1L14, the IFF detector for the 9K310 (Igla) air-defense system *1S: Radar (1S11, target detecting radar of 1S91 command and control vehicle of 2K12 Kub air defense system) *1V: Artillery command vehicles (1V18/19 on BTR-60 chassis, 1V13/16 on MT-LBu chassis) 2 (Artillery systems) *2A: Towed artillery systems ( 2A65 Msta-B) *2B: Mortar systems (2B9 Vasilek, 2B14 Podnos) *2K: Systems (Surface to air missile systems) *2S: Self-propelled artillery systems (2S1 Gvozdika, 2S19 Msta-S) *2U: Training equipment 3 (Army and naval missiles) *3M: Various missiles (3M80 Moskit, 3M45 Granit) 4 (Naval missiles and army equipment (munitions, reactive armor, etc.)) *4G: Warheads *4K: Naval missiles *4P: Launchers *4S: Launchers (4S95, the launcher of "Kinzhal/Klinok" air defense complex) 5 (Air defense equipment) *5B: Surface-to-air missile warheads (5B18, the warhead for the S-125's V-601 missile) *5P: Surface-to-air missile launchers *5V: Surface to air missiles (5V55, SAM for S-300 air defense system) *5Ae: Computers *5Ya: Surface to air missiles (5Ya23, a SAM for the S-75 air defense system. *5# **51T6: an exoatmospheric anti-ballistic missile interceptor for the A-135 air defense system **53T6: an endoatmospheric interceptor for A-135 air defense system 6 (Firearms, air defense equipment) *6B: Body armor (6B1), helmets (6B6) *6V: Firearms (6V1, the Dragunov sniper rifle) *6G: Firearms (6G3, the RPG-7 man-portable, rocket-propelled grenade launcher) *6Zh: Firearm equipment (6Zh1M, a 100-round magazine for the PKM machine gun) *6P: Firearms (6P1, the 7.62mm AKM) *6T: Firearm equipment (6T2, Samozhenkov's carriange for PKS machine gun) *6U: Firearm equipment (6U1, personnel carrier vehicle carriage for PKB/PKBM machine gun) *6Kh: Knives and bayonets (6Kh3, a sword-bayonet for the AKM) *6Ts: Sights (6Ts1, the PSO-1 sight for the Dragunov sniper rifle) *6Ch: Firearm equipment (6Ch12, the PBS-1 flash suppressor and silencer) *6Sh: Firearm equipment (6Sh5, an ammunition belt) 7 (Firearm munitions) *7B: Ammunition (7B33, the 7.62x54mmR armor-piercing/incendiary round) *7G: Grenades *7Z: Ammunition (7Z1, the 14.5x114mm incendiary round) *7N: Ammunition (7N1, the 7.62x54mm round for sniper rifles) *7P: Rocket-propelled grenades *7S: Misc. ammunition (7S1, a signal false-fire of orange smoke) *7T: Ammunition (7T2, the 7.62x54mmR tracer round) *7U: Ammunition (7U1, the 7.62x54mm low speed US cartridge) *7Kh: Training ammunition (7Kh1, the 12.7x108mm blank cartridge. 8 (Army missiles and rocketry) *8A: Ballistic missiles *8D: Rocket Engines (mostly) *8K: Missiles *8P: Expendable launch systems *8S: Missile propulsion stages *8F: Warheads 9 (Army missiles, UAVs) *9A: Launchers *9K: Systems *9F: Training and equipment systems *9M: Missiles *9P: Launchers *9S: 9S737, Ranzhir mobile command center *9T: Transporter-loaders and re-supply vehicles 10 (Equipment) *10P: Sights *10R: Radios 11 (Rocketry and associated equipment) *11A: Rocketry *11B: Nuclear thermal rocket engines *11G: Equipment (11G12, a refueling station) *11D: Rocket engines *11K: Rocketry *11M: On-board equipment *11P: Ground equipment *11S: Rocket stages *11F: Satellites 14 (Rocketry and associated equipment) *14D: Rocket engines *14I: Ground equipment *14P: Round equipment (Service systems) *14S: Boosters *14T: Ground equipment (Storage equipment) *14F: Satellites 15 (Strategic missile forces equipment) *15A: Intercontinental ballistic missiles *15B: Warheads *15D: Rocket engines (mostly) *15Zh: ICBM's and tactical ballistic missiles *15N: Command and control vehicles *15P: Silo-based launchers (mostly) *15U: ICBM ground equipment *15F: Warheads 17 (Rocketry and associated equipment) *17D: Associated rocket engines *17K: Space-based systems *17P: Ground equipment *17S: Rocket stages (17S40, Unit D of the Proton launcher) *17U: Ground equipment (17U551, the "Briz-M" booster testing system) *17F: Satellites Category:Soviet Military